If you don't know me by now!
by erihar1979
Summary: After spending the evening trying to cheer up her sister in law Hinata Has to face Gaara's rage for being late.When He accuses her of cheating.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After spending the evening trying to cheer up her sister in law. Hinata Has to face Gaara's rage for being He accuses her of cheating.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**Naruto**_** or its **_**charcters**_** or the song **_**If You Don't Know Me Now! By Simply Red**_

Warning characters are OOC

Don't You know me at all!

_**If you dont know me by now you.. You will never never never know me. **_

"Where the hell have you been Hinata? Who the hell is he? Cause I'm gonna kill him. Is it Naruto or that damn Kiba cant be Shino. " She stared into his eyes and wondered how he could ask such a stupid question. They had been married for 10 years. She shook her head as she walked away from him. Gaaralooked at Hinata as she slammed their bed room door.

_**All the things we been through you should understand me the way I understand you.. **_

_**Now girl I know the difference between right and wrong I ain't gonna do nothing to brake up our happy home. **_

He flung the door open as he walked into the room. "Who were you with,don't lie and say you were working". He said as he whipped her around to face him. "Gaarayou would think after all these you would know me by now,but I guess you'll never know me." Hinata said as she walked into the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

_**Oh dont get so excited when I come home alittle late at night. Cause we only act like children when we argue fuss and fight. **_

After all the pain and hurt he put her through. He was the one to cheat, andit was with her she found out and tried to leave he started to beat he had the nerve to act as if he couldn't trust 't she proved herself by now by staying and working it out. She walked from the room to find him still standing there.

_**(Chorus)**_

_**If you dont know me by now you. (if ya don't know me)You will never never never know me. (no ya wont)If you dont know me by now you. You will never never never know me. **_

He looked so angry if it had been a few years ago she would have been scared to death. It had been 5 years since he hit her. "G Gaara I was w with Temari. P Pleas don't b be angry with me. Why did you not call and tell me you were with her. She was upset about her brake up with Shikamaru." Gaara grabbed her face making her look in his eyes. Hinata tried to pull away but he would not allow her to."You are mine!You belong to me and only me. No Gaara I belong to myself and only myself."

_**We all got our own funny moods I got mine woman you got yours trust in me like I trust in long as we been should be so easy to do.**_

He swung her up into his arms,and carried her to the bed. "I will show you who you belong to Hinata." He said as threw her on the bed. He took her lips in a hard and bruising kiss. Bitting her bottom lip so she would open for him. He trailed kisses down her throat. She could not think when he did that he knew it to. He took her lips in a soul stealing kiss. She pushed against Gaara's chest, but he would not budge. He pulled her hands above her head. Nipping and kissing her neck until he hears her moans of pleasure. Releasing her hands he ripped her shirt down the front.

_**Just get yourself together or might as well say good is a love affair when you cant see eye to eye.**_

"Gaara no stop this is not right. God you make me crazy Hinata.I'm sorry I'm afraid you will find someone better than nobody is better than I was going to leave I would have done it along time ago,I love you with all my heart Gaara"Hinata pulled Gaara and began kissing him with all the love in her heart an soul. They would have up and downs but they knew that they trulydid know and understand each other.

_**(Chorus)**_

_**If you dint know me by now you. (if ya don't know me)You will never never never know me. (no ya wont)If you don't know me by now you. You will never never never know me.**_

By EriHar1979

This is my first Songfiction please let me know what you think so I know what I did wrong thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own Syand by your man !**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else if not don't blame me!

_**Summary **_::::After spending the evening trying to cheer up her sister in law Hinata Has to face Gaara's rage for being He accuses her of cheating. Will she walk away or will she stay.

Stand by your man!

_Sometimes it's hard to be a woman Giving all your love to just one man You'll have bad times and he'll have good times Doing things that you don't understand _

Hinata sat on the bed looking at the was taking a shower before he would leave for work. She did not know how much more she could take. Anymore it was like walking on egg shells. He worked late,went out with his friends and thought that she would just stay home and wait.

But if you love him please forgive him Even though he's hard to understand  
And if you love him, whoa be proud of him 'Cause after all he's just man 

Gaara walked out and smiled at her. Hinata felt the warmth rush through her body. She loved him more then anything. He pulled her into his arms holding her tight. He kissed her then telling her he woukd be late,cause was meeting the her he would call her at lunch. Hinata just shook her head he would never change.

Stand by your man Give him two arms to cling to  
And something warm to come to When the nights are cold and lonely

Hinata waited for Gaara untill the early morning fell a sleep in his chair. When Gaara stumbled in he woke her up. She sat up watching him stumble into there room."Hinata where the hell are you? I'm behind you Gaara" Gaara spun around ,which caused him to fall onto her. She fell back with him on top. He looked down at her she looked up at him.  
Stand by your man And show the world you love him  
Keep giving all the love you can Stand by your man Stand by your man  
And if you love him, whoa be proud of him 'Cause after all he's just a man

Gaara woke with a horrible pounding in his head. He looked all over the room. Where the hell was she at, then he smelled the food. He walked in the kitchen there she was cooking. "Sorry about last night babe." She knodded her answer to him. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. She pulled away and said "Can you please get wash up the food will be done soon?" She never turned to look at him.

Stand by your man Give him two arms to cling to  
And something warm to come to When the nights are cold and lonely

Hinata wanted to cry. How could he tell her he loves her then do that. She didn't know how much more she could take. It hurt her so much to think that way,but how much could her heart take. Gaara came out with his head hung low. He knew she knew."Gaara why do you keep hurting me? I really don't know how much more I can take before I break. Is that what you want ? Hinata its not what you think. Don't you dare lie to me I could smell her perfume and you called me by her name. If you want her then leave just stop this shit." Hinata said as she ran from the room with tears in her eyes.

Stand by your man And show the world you love him  
Keep giving all the love you can Stand by your man Stand by your man

Gaara ran into the room pulling her into his arms. He was crying on her shoulder."God baby I love you! I don't know what I do if you left,please just this last time forgive me. Gaara next time I will leave and you'll never see me again. I promise I'll never hurt you again Hinata." Gaara pulled her closer to him as if he could feel her fading away,and maybe she was. She was staying and that was enough for him.

**Authors note:**maybe 2 more chaps this one will be done!Well let me,know whatya review. Next will Gaara ever change,will she finally leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: After spending the evening trying to cheerup her sister in law Hinata Has to face Gaara's rage for being He accuses her of will he do when she leaves never to return?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Baby Come Back or **_**Naruto**_** or its **_**charaters**_ Warning characters are OOC

_**Spending all my nights! All my money going out on the **_

_**town Doing anything just to get you off of my mind But when the morning **_

_**comes, I'm right back where I started again Trying to forget you is just a waste of time **_

Gaara looked at their room it was empty,she had taken all of her stuff. It felt as if all the warmth had been sucked out of the could he have been so stupid? He sat down on their bed and hung his had been right he was stupid.

_**Baby come back, any kind of fool could see There was **_

_**something in everything about you Baby come back, you can blame it all on me I was wrong, and I just can't live without you **_

Gaara walked around as if in a trance he saw her every where he went. He would run up to a girl ,but it would not be her. She said if she left he would never find her. He went to her sister,father friends and no one would tell him. His own sister would not talk to him now. All he wanted was to hear her voice one more time.

_**All day long,wearing a mask of false bravado Trying to keep up the smile that hides a tear But as the sun goes down, I get that empty feeling again How I wish to God that you were here**_

Gaara smiled and joked with his friends. How could he let them see that he was going crazy with out her. He wanted her to come home so bad. He would beg her if she would just listen to could he get her to listen when he couldn't even find her in the first place.

_**Baby come back, any kind of fool could see There was something in everything about you Baby come back, you can blame it all on me I was wrong, and I just can't live without you **_

Gaara wrote letter after letter begging her to forgive never recieved a reply. He dropped to his knees as he begged his sister to find her for him. Finally he gave up and stopped asking for her. He had some things to work out.

_**Now that I put it all together Give me the chance to make you see Have you used up all the love in your heart Nothing left for me, ain't there nothing left for me **_

He worked hard at figuring out what he had done and why. He talked to so many diffrent people to see if they could help him. He knew he had trust issues. The one person he could have trusted he betrayed. That would never happen would show her if she would come back. Damn he just wanted his baby to come back.

_**Baby come back, any kind of fool could see There was something in everything about you Baby come back, you can blame it all on **_

_**me I was wrong, and I just can't live without you**_

**Authors note:Well this is it there will be a part 2 coming you for your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:::**__**There is a sequel called Look away . Got first two chaps done . Stuck on third should they stay apart or move on. Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
